Snowflame
by hohlagh
Summary: He was cold and it felt oh so good on my too hot skin. The fever had taken hold of me long ago and I would never be the same again, but Edward helped. I knew it was wrong... It was wrong on so many levels... One-shot. Complete. Jacob/Edward!


**Title**: Snowflame

**Author**: l_anaki/hohlagh; aka Lord Anaki

**Rating**: PG-13

**Genre**: Angst, Romance

**Disclaimer**: All characters you may recognize belong to Stephenie Meyer, Summit Entertainment, and everyone else who makes the Twilight Saga possible. Also I am making no money from the posting of this fic.

**Warning**: Slash. Character Death.

**A/N**: I'm going to warn you now that if you're looking for a happy fanfic with a cutesy ending then this is not for you. I also want to make it perfectly clear that all of my knowledge is based off of the movies and as such I don't know anything about _Eclipse_ or _Breaking Dawn_. Please don't spoil anything for me.

* * *

_He was cold and it felt oh so good on my too hot skin. The fever had taken hold of me long ago and I would never be the same again, but Edward helped. I knew it was wrong… It was wrong on so many levels and yet I was still attracted to him._

_It wasn't supposed to be like this though… I knew I was just the rebound relationship and that it would never last because I wasn't her. He just didn't understand that I missed her too and I needed this as much as he did (even if he wouldn't admit it). I could sense he was unhappy and felt guilty about what he had done and instead of killing him like I should have I found myself trying to comfort him. As far as I could tell my efforts failed._

_It wasn't supposed to be like this… She wasn't supposed to be gone…_

Ooo0ooO

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. How I had managed to get an invite at all baffled me. I knew what she wanted and she knew what would happen if Edward complied. We wolves would turn against the Cullens since they broke the treaty and it didn't matter at all whether the human actually wanted to be a vampire or not… There were times when I was fond of the idea if only because I saw how happy she was with him and there were times when I thought I would transform and rip out his throat for leaving her like he had. Luckily Bella was always there to calm me down before I lost myself to the beast.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful. It was set during the summer, just a month after she graduated. There weren't very many people attending the affair aside from the Cullens and myself. I'm not even sure if Charlie knew about Bella's plans, but my guess is that he would probably protest. They performed the ceremony on middle grounds so that their perfect day wasn't marred by an all out war between the wolves and the vampires. As they exchanged their vows she looked so happy and absolutely stunning in her wedding gown.

When it was over she rushed over to me and threw her arms around my neck. I felt rather glad that I wouldn't be around for the second part… I couldn't guarantee Edward's safety if I witnessed him biting her. Bella understood.

"Thanks for coming." She said.

I gave her a strained smile. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah."

"This is it then."

"I know." She pecked my cheek. "Goodbye Jake."

And that was the last time I saw her.

Less than a week later Alice called me and gave me the news: Bella was dead. I didn't believe her at first, but as she told me the story I began to. Edward had taken too much. He had never attempted to turn someone before and it was hard for him to stop. To him her blood was like a drug. He couldn't get enough of it. The others tried pulling him away, but to no avail. It was too little too late and now they were planning a funeral. How had it come to this?

She had been so sure; so confident… She wasn't supposed to be dead. I felt a gaping hole in my chest as I hung up. I didn't know whether I should go to her funeral or not so I did the only thing I could think of: I went to Sam. He charged me with the task of finding Edward and killing him and I was all too eager to accept. The gaping hole in my chest was quickly filling with anger. I would make sure the Cullens would pay for deceiving me so.

The funeral was beautiful and everyone that she must have known was there… Everyone except _him_. What they told them I don't know and I didn't stay to find out. I just paid my respects and left. I had to find Edward before he decided to do something stupid, like get killed by someone else because they didn't have the permission. I wanted to be the one to finish him off.

With my sense of smell tracking Edward down was a cinch.

I found him before he even had the chance to get too far away. He was in the meadow – their meadow – and it was difficult for me to control myself, but somehow I managed. He sparkled like a thousand diamonds in the sun and yet the first thing I noticed was his eyes… He was crying. This made me stop for a moment. I didn't know what to do.

"Have you come to kill me?" He asked.

Slowly his head turned to face me and still I remained where I was. I hadn't expected to see him like this and only now did I truly understand why Bella had liked him so much… She had risked her life and her soul to join Edward; to be what he was. He was beautiful.

"Well," he said, "what are you waiting for?"

I entered the meadow. He didn't move at all so I approached him and it struck me as odd until suddenly I knew what he wanted. He wanted to die. He closed his eyes and raised his head a little, offering me a prime attack spot. My fingers twitched. There was a part of me that would have ripped out his throat right then, but I didn't. A minute passed and then another before he opened his eyes again. He gave a little frown. I merely stared down at him, unmoved by the emotional display.

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

"No."

He glared. "Why not?"

"Because you want to die. Why give you what you want? You don't deserve it."

Edward's expression changed from coolly composed to outrage in a matter of seconds. I just smirked at him. He attempted to provoke me into attacking, but I wasn't about to take the bait and he eventually stopped, practically collapsing against me. I held him a bit awkwardly. His cold body penetrated the heat of mine and in that moment I felt almost normal. I gave Edward a fond pat on the back before pushing him away slightly.

"I didn't mean to do it." He whispered. "Why can't you just kill me and end it? I'm not the same without her… If you don't do it then I'll find someone who will."

"I know… Just give it some time… Stay."

Ooo0ooO

To this day I still have no idea why I asked him to stay… or even why he did. We left Forks and moved from place to place if only to give his kind, as well as mine, the right impression because I was the hunter and Edward was the prey. It was the only story we had so we needed to make it believable. We had been on the run for almost a year before we found a safe and unlikely place to settle down: Hawaii.

"I'm tired, Jake." Edward said. "I'm not sure how long I can keep doing this…"

I rolled over. "What do you want me to do?"

"Kill me."

"Edward—"

"You told me to wait; you told me to stay, but we both know that this will never work out."

I swung out of me bed and walked over to his. He silently scooted over to the side and allowed me to join him. I knew Edward was right. It wasn't supposed to be like this… I sighed slightly and stroked his cheek with my hand. It took him a moment to wrap me up in his embrace; then again, it always did. He was so cold and it felt all too pleasant to me. I pulled away after a moment or two.

"Okay," I said, "just give me this then… One night, that's all I ask."

When Edward nodded I couldn't help but to smile a little. I had been dreaming of this moment for much too long… I leaned over and we shared the first of many kisses to come. To say what we did was out of love would be a lie because it wasn't like that at all. Of course I had feelings for the vampire, but I knew he had none for me. He had only loved her so it was just sex or maybe it was a pity fuck; either way I got what I wanted from him.

He said that he wanted to die in the meadow – their meadow – because that was the only place he could see her so we went there. I still didn't know if I would be able to live up to my end of the deal, but I followed him anyway. This was easier and faster than going all the way to Italy… plus it would be quick and neither of us would waste too much energy. When we reached the glade he stepped out into the sun and there was a strange sort of smile on his face… One I had never seen before.

"She's here Jake. I can feel it." He told me.

I swallowed hard. "Edward…"

"You promised… I've waited for more than a year, hoping things would change, but they haven't. I'm tired of running and I'm sick of hiding. It's time to end this."

I sighed and nodded my head. In the blink of an eye I had transformed into a wolf. The vampire stood silently, arms wide open, offering up himself. I charged and within a moment it was over. There was no blood. He had none to give. It was just dust, but Edward was gone nonetheless. It was over.

~ Fin ~


End file.
